Predator Interlude
by ValorRose
Summary: SALMON Sam/G . SLASH. Missing scene from S1E3 Predator.


**Title: **Pedator Interlude

**Spoilers:** S1E3 Predator

**Rating**: R

**Pairing**: G/Sam or Salmon as the LJ community is calling it

**Summary:** Missing scene from Predator right before the boys are re-dressing in the same room.

**Author's Note:** First time writing for these characters, hope you enjoy not a lot of chance for development here this is very much a pwp. I might write more if my muse gives me the right motivation.

G and Sam walked into the small alcove where sets of new clothes were already picked and folded for them. G was about to reach for his shirt when he realized the blood was not just on his shirt but on his neck as well, he needed a shower. He looked up and smiled when Sam glanced over at him knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Shower?" Sam stated more then asked as he raised his eyebrow and turned his head slightly towards the bathroom and shower area.

G nodded and walked past Sam making sure to brush against his body casually. G could feel Sam's eyes on his back as he followed the hallway and turned into the bathrooms. He glanced back and saw Sam following him slowly, he brought the new clean clothes with him. He wore a smile and a glint in his eyes that made G shiver, in pleasure.

They stripped in silence letting the knowledge of what was about to happen sink in. They hadn't been intimate since G had come back on, since he had been gunned down. Too much to do, not enough free time, or maybe they didn't want to admit to themselves that they wanted each other. G heard the water start as he got his socks off and let the heat and vapor fill up the room before he followed Sam into the showers.

Sam was turned away from him his head turned up as water pumped onto his face. One of his hands was hidden near his midsection the other was reaching for the soap. G turned towards the shower head farthest from Sam and turned the water on, to a perfect scolding hot temperature. His stretched out his back trying to loosen his muscles, he was too tense. He felt receding pain from on of the bullet hole wounds, he tried to ignore it.

Before he was able to reach for the soap a hand appeared beside him, offering a bottle for him to use. He glanced up and smiled. As he reached out to grab it his hands touched Sam's and electric current rushed through his body.

He was pushed against the slowly warming tiles of the shower stall, lips hungry and persistent pressed against his. He gave as good as he got and pushed back, moving his hands along Sam's back pushing into the scars he knew he would find there. Lips parted shortly for them to breathe, before he could say anything Sam was kissing him again.

Sam's hands did not stay still for long, he reached one hand up to G's face then moving around to his neck and pulled him closer. His hands reached for the forgotten soap bottle in G's hand. While still relearning G's mouth, Sam opened the bottle and poured some on his hand. G heard the sound of the bottle drop as Sam's hands came around to his back. He tensed slightly but as Sam began to lick down G's neck his hands began to message his back, rubbing in the soap. G relaxed and let Sam message him, paying close attention to the bullet wounds now scars to remind them of the case left open and unfinished. Sam slowly worked his hands and lips down. As Sam's got to his naval G's hands moved around his head and Sam held G's hips.

"You sure you want this?" Sam asked puffing breath over G's erection.

G moaned. " I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Sam smiled and swallowed him deep. G hit his head hard on the tiles, now slippery and not as steady as they once were, he was loosing his footing. Sam continued to suck and tease him, ignoring G's encouragement to increase his pace. He was going very slow. Finally G had enough and knew that Sam would continue forever if he had his way, they didn't have time for that.

With less effort then he thought it would take he pulled Sam off his knees and pulled him in for another kiss. He tasted Sam and himself in the kiss and sucked on Sam's tongue. This time he pushed Sam against the wall and his hands took a vice grip of Sam's erection.

"I would love..." He emphasized the word with a nip at Sam's neck and then up to the ears that he loved so much. "To let you continue at your very lazy pace however we do have a job to do so..." G began to pump quickly as Sam moaned and leaned his forehead against G's shoulder. Sam's hands grabbed G's erection and it was G's turn to moan.

It didn't take long for them to finish, cum spraying along each other's chest as they heaved and tried to catch their breath. They finished with a very slow easy kiss before they turned to the shower and cleaned off.


End file.
